T'Pela
by ArtGravity
Summary: A Vulcan captain and her adventures through time, space, life, and death. This is an ongoing project and more chapters will be released as they are written.


Notes to Readers:

This story is written in the universe of Star Trek Online. It will reference several things from the game as well as the multiple Star Trek series. If you have not played the game then this is a spoiler alert.

This writing will describe some events from the game so that those not familiar with the game may not be totally lost.

T'Pela: Chapter One – Tears of a Vulcan

Captain's Log (append date) Seal for Temporal Operatives Only.

Well, I am dead. The battle of Caleb IV was a defeat for the Federation. However, it did allow them to discover the Klingon's acquirement of cloaking devices. In the process, however, the U.S.S. Surak was lost with all hands. At least, that is how the history books are written. We were not lost though. A temporal agent named Daniels brought myself, my ship, and my crew to the 25th century.

Most of the crew have left now, and I have a full crew of new people. Only my Andorian friend, Lt. Tarsi has stayed with me on my new ship, the Rhode Island class, U.S.S. Antillies. Apparently it was named after a fictional character, a pilot of incredible skill.

I know that Daniels told me to forgo my past. The old T'Pela is dead. But I am she. In my mind, I still feel the link with my husband, Solek. Parted from me and never parted. Never and always, touching and touched. I must know if he still lives.

I will have the opportunity to find out. After having saved the S.S. Azura, we have been assigned a mission to ferry an ambassador from Vulcan to P'Jem. We proceed at maximum warp so we may arrive ahead of time, to give me a few extra hours.

End Log.

"Captain on the bridge!"

T'Pela looked over at Tarsi, a slight smile coming to her otherwise straight Vulcan demeanor as she stepped out of her ready room. Tarsi always did that. She would tell T'Pela that it was a sign of respect.

"Report, please, Tarsi."

Tarsi smiled and began to stand before T'Pela waved her down, "Everything functioning normally, Captain. We will be at Vulcan about a half hour before our scheduled ETA."

"Very good. Lieutenant Mitti, please open a communication link with Vulcan Central Information and transfer the link to my ready room."

Mitti looked up from her communications console, her large Saurian eyes making contact with T'Pela, nodded, and set about her task.

T'Pela looked over to Tarsi, "If possible, I'll need absolute privacy for the next few minutes."

Tarsi looked deeply into T'Pela's eyes. She and the captain had been friends a long time, and she knew the look in her eyes. It was something Tarsi had rarely seen before, and the look made her worried. "Of course, Captain. If you need anything..." Tarsi allowed the sentence to trail off.

"I'll be fine," and T'Pela returned to her ready room.

She sat down behind her desk and activated the interface. An attractive Vulcan appeared on the screen, "This is Vulcan Central Information's Holographic Interface. How may I assist you?"

T'Pela's eyebrow raised slightly, surprised at the quality and intricate nature of this hologram. In her time, nothing like this had ever existed. "Information: Solek, son of Stona. Status and location."

The hologram responded, "Please stand by," and after a moment, "Solek, son of Stona is presently in ShiKahr, in the ShiKahr Medical Center. Would you like me to transfer you to the Medical Center?"

T'Pela felt surprised and thought to herself, "He is still alive. Amazing. No wonder I feel him."

"Yes, please connect me to ShiKahr Medical Center."

"One moment, please," and the hologram disappeared with a screen that stated in standard, Stand By, with the IDIC symbol.

After a moment, the screen changed to a young, blond Vulcan. To T'Pela, this young lady seemed to be flesh and blood. She responded politely, "This is ShiKahr Medical Center, I am T'mon, how may I assist you?"

"This is Captain T'Pela of the Antillies. I am calling on a personal matter. I would like to know the status of Solek, son of Stona."

"Of course, may I ask how you know him?"

T'Pela stalled for a moment, a moment noticed by T'mon, but politely ignored, "I am a friend of his. He has not heard from me in a long time, and I'd rather not bother him at this time."

"I am pulling up his information now. I am sorry, but it appears he is suffering from Bendii Syndrome. We have him in a special ward."

T'Pela forced down her emotions of panic and sadness, "would I be allowed to see him?"

"Other than family, no one is allowed to see him," T'mon replied.

T'Pela sat back for a moment. "I understand. Could you at least tell me his room number?"

"Room S703."

"Thank you for your help. Peace and long life."

T'mon nodded, "Live long and prosper."

T'Pela sat back. How would she minimize her impact on the temporal prime directive, while at the same time get in to see her husband? An idea began to come into her mind. T'Pela looked up toward the ceiling, "Captain to Lt. Tarsi."

"Tarsi here."

"Could you come to my ready room, please."

"Be right there."

A few seconds later, Tarsi walked in and sat down opposite T'Pela at her desk, "What's on your mind."

"This is strictly off the record and personal. I would like your help, but I will not order what I'm about to ask."

Tarsi's voice was full of compassion for her friend and captain, "You know that's never stopped me before, T'Pela. What do you need?"

"My husband is still alive. I am afraid he is dying. I am going to go see him."

Tarsi sat back, "You know this goes against everything that Daniels told us. We are supposed to leave the past behind."

"I know."

Tarsi nodded, "Fair enough. How can I help?"

T'Pela's eyes teared slightly, "You have always been my t'hy'la." T'Pela gathered her emotions back into check, "I plan to beam directly into Solek's room. If you could keep security away from us. I would only need a few minutes."

"You want me to hack into the hospital's security system and keep it busy?" Tarsi smiled, "You've got it."

"Thank you, Tarsi."

"Anything for you, Captain."

Tarsi stepped to the door of the ready room, and as it opened asked, "Lt. Lorita, time to Vulcan?"

The human pressed a few buttons and responded, "We are fifteen minutes to Vulcan, ma'am."

"Very good." Tarsi turned back to T'Pela, "Captain, see you in fifteen," and walked onto the bridge letting the door shut behind her.

T'Pela sat back and felt her Vulcan emotional control fail her slightly, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Bendaii Syndrome," she thought to herself. It would take all her control not to fall apart when she saw her beloved.

Tarsi sat in the first officer's chair and keyed up the comm for the ready room, "Vulcan system in a couple minutes, Captain."

T'Pela stepped out of her ready room and headed for the turbolift, "have Transporter Room 1 cleared for me."

"Aye, Captain."

When T'Pela got to the transporter room, it was empty as requested. She set in coordinates for the ShiKahr Medical Center and stepped into the chamber. In a moment, she found herself inside a comfortable, if spartan, room. There were no decorations of any kind, the walls were padded, with a small bed where a man lay.

"Solek?" T'Pela whispered.

Solek turned and screamed at her, "Go away!"

"Solek, it is me, T'Pela."

"You lie! T'Pela is dead. The Klingons took her from me! The Klingons!"

T'Pela moved toward him, gently yet firmly grabbing him, "Look at me Solek. Look at me!"

Solek stared into her face. A look of complete wonder and sadness passed over his face, "Beloved?"

T'Pela knew how Solek had felt about her, but never had he called her that, "Yes, my husband. It is I."

"How? You are dead. Admiral Garret told me you were dead."

"I know, my love. I was whisked through time."

Solek stared for a long time, "I know I have Bendaii. But if you are not real, I don't want to know. All this time, I have felt you with me; in my mind. I never let you go. Even when everyone else told me you were gone. I refused to believe."

T'Pela took a good look at the man in her arms. He looked so old and frail. Little muscle remained on his frame. He looked as dry as the Forge itself.

Solek's voice cracked, "You haven't aged a day. You are as beautiful as you ever were." He leaned into her, his dry lips grazing against her.

T'Pela kissed him gently. "Parted from me and never parted. Never and always, touching and touched."

Solek smiled. Suddenly, he sagged in T'Pela's arms. T'Pela grabbed hard onto him, holding him, gently lying him on the bed. It was at that moment, she realized that he wasn't breathing. She ran to the door and finding it locked pounded on it, "Hurry! He needs help! Hurry!"

T'mon opened the door, recognized T'Pela and slid past her. Running a tricorder over Solek's body, she turned and said gently to T'Pela, "I am sorry. He is dead."

T'Pela turned to hide her grief as T'mon continued, "It was expected. For the last couple weeks he had been holding on, as if he were waiting for someone. I guess you were who he was waiting on."

T'mon stepped up to T'Pela and placed a gentle hand on her forearm, "If you leave now, I will make sure the incident is not recorded."

T'Pela turned and stared at T'mon. "Why?"

"Because Daniels told me who you are, T'Pela, wife of Solek. And I know that the less anyone knows about this, the better. Please, leave now, before you are seen."

T'Pela nodded her thanks as she pulled out her communicator, "Antillies, one to beam up."

T'Pela returned to an empty transporter room. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put her whole mind to her Vulcan control. She walked from the transporter room to the holodeck, and after getting inside, she locked the door.

"Computer, run program T'Pela Risa Rain."

The holodeck changed into Risa before weather control or any of the many changes had been made to the planet to turn it into a resort. Instead there was a cave nearby with a stream running into it, and warm rain coming down.

T'Pela did not head for the shelter of the cave, but instead, kicked off her boots, took off her stockings and let her feet sink into the mud. She made fists with her feet as the loose earth squished between her toes. She spread out her arms and, with her eyes closed, put her face to the sky. Now the rain joined the tears she shed for her beloved.

On his death, she heard him in her head, and now she heard him one last time, "Parted from me and never parted. Never and always, touching and touched. Thank you, my k'diwa. I never let you go. But now I am dead, and my katra goes to the Other. Let yourself find peace as I did. Goodbye."

She felt the bond dissolve, and her silent tears wracked her body. T'Pela wrapped her arms around herself as she cried.

She heard the chime of the door, but ignored it. The door was overridden, but she ignored that too. Soon a soft, warm body stepped up behind her and wrapped its arms around her.

"I am sorry, T'Pela," Tarsi whispered in her ear, "Let's get you to sickbay. We have an ambassador to pick up."


End file.
